Folk Love Story
by Haruki Ichiisi
Summary: Kisah seorang petani gandum dan putri pemilik kantor pos yang terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi di pedesaan kecil Skotlandia. Dipersembahkan untuk challenge SNAPE DAY 2014 PROFESI LAIN. Sugeng tanggap warsa ingkang kaping seket papat, Severus! xD


Mwahahahaha akhirnya saya kembali lagi setelah berabad-abad kena writer's block. Saya nulis ini sambil bayangin Hogwarts versi Shire─dengan atmosfernya yang menyenangkan, cerah, dan sangat mendukung kegiatan masyarakat /eh lu ngocol apaan/

Oya, mereka di sini bukan penyihir, melainkan Muggle tradisional.

oxxxo

FOLK LOVE STORY

Kisah seorang petani gandum dan putri pemilik kantor pos yang terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi di pedesaan kecil Skotlandia.

Dipersembahkan untuk challenge SNAPE DAY 2014. Sugeng tanggap warsa, Severus!

.

.

Harry Potter adalah milik © J.K. Rowling

Saya hanya menculik beberapa tokoh untuk dibuat sisi kehidupan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hogwarts adalah wilayah yang aman dan tenteram. Berpetak-petak ladang menjulur sepanjang lembah itu. Suara gelombang air dari Danau Hitam mengalun merdu di sisi Selatan, sedangkan hutan pinus dan cemara berjajar di sisi Baratnya.

Udara pagi yang segar mengawali hari penduduk setempat. Para ternak sibuk berlarian dan merumput. Di sebelah Selatan rerimbunan tanaman gandum yang bernama latin T. aestivum itu, ada sebuah rumah bertingkat dua beserta cerobong asap mungilnya. Pintu dan kusen-kusen jendelanya terbuat dari kayu mahoni coklat. Spinner's End, begitulah orang-orang menyebut rumah yang berada di ujung Utara Hogwarts itu.

Severus dan para pegawainya sedang memanen gandum. Oh yeah, dia adalah salah satu petani gandum di Hogwarts. Jenis gandumnya sendiri adalah yang berprotein tinggi.

Ciri-cirinya yaitu berbiji keras, kulit luarnya berwarna coklat, dan daya serap airnya tinggi. Jenis inilah yang paling umum digunakan untuk bahan roti. Dan tentu saja gandum yang dihasilkan di rumah industri ini berkualitas tinggi.

Namun tiba-tiba beberapa ekor domba berlarian masuk. "Potter! Apa yang domba-dombamu lakukan di ladangku?!" gelegarnya kepada seseorang yang menunggang sapi beberapa meter di depannya.

"Well, kukira domba-dombaku sedang mencari rumput, Snape," jawab laki-laki berkacamata bernama James Potter itu.

"Singkirkan sebelum kujadikan mereka pakaian wol, Potter. Bahkan domba-domba ini sama bodohnya dengan pemiliknya, rumput saja tak bisa membedakan," kata Severus sinis.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Snivellus, atau kubabat habis gandummu ini!"

"Memangnya kau berani, heh?" Sekarang jarak Severus dan James hanya lima meter. "Kau mau melihat tanaman gandummu ini diserbu hewan ternakku yang lain?" tanya James mengancam.

Severus mendengus sebal, "Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi, Potter. Lagipula urusanku masih banyak daripada mengurusi hewan-hewanmu," cemooh Severus.

"Masih belum berhasil mendapatkan buruanmu ya, Snape. Kasihan, seharusnya kau belajar banyak dariku. Aku memiliki tips berguna untuk orang sepertimu," ekspresi James sekarang berubah total, seakan menggoda Severus.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku, Potter," sejurus kemudian Severus berlalu ke dalam rumahnya sambil menggerutu. Berani-beraninya James Potter menggurui dirinya. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau tersedak di pesta pernikahanku, batin Severus. Dia yakin akan berhasil mendapatkan hati perempuan yang sudah lama mencuri perhatiannya.

oxxxo

Memang perlu waktu lama melepas Lily untuk si Potter arogan itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, hatinya kini tertambat pada perempuan berambut cokelat yang mengembang seperti surai singa, putri pemilik kantor pos yang baik hati. Hermione Granger, nama perempuan itu. Desas-desus mengatakan mereka memang sedang dekat, atau lebih tepatnya Severus yang mencoba mendekat.

Mereka saling mengenal sejak Severus bekerja di perkebunan bunga milik Albus Dumbledore. Usianya saat itu masih dua puluh tahun, sedangkan Hermione masih kanak-kanak. Orang tua berjenggot putih itu sering memintanya mengantar pesanan buket bunga ke sana, sehingga Severus sudah kenal baik dengan keluarga Granger.

Semakin dewasa, Hermione semakin terlihat matang. Kini ia bukan sekedar anak-anak lagi, ia perempuan yang cerdas dan berwawasan luas. Di usianya yang kedua puluh lima ini, ia bagaikan bunga yang mekar di musim semi. Mengundang lebah manapun untuk mengambil nektarnya.

Lima tahun lalu, Severus memutuskan untuk mengolah tanahnya sendiri. Tapi Severus senang karena Hermione masih belum menentukan pasangan hidupnya―yang berarti, kesempatan emas masih terbuka lebar bagi Severus.

"Hei, Severus, ada undangan untukmu," ucap Peter Pettigrew dari lumbung penyimpanan, sontak membuyarkan lamunannya. Laki-laki berperawakan kecil itu mengulurkan sepucuk amplop coklat muda bergaris-garis.

Severus membuka dan membaca isinya, kini sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Tentu saja Severus senang sekali, ia diundang makam malam di rumah keluarga Granger!

Tapi jangan keburu senang dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan, kata sebuah suara di kepala Severus. Dengan gontai, ia mendorong kereta kecil yang berisi gandum utuh menuju tempat pembersihan.

Pembersihan ini dilakukan menggunakan ayakan kasar untuk menghilangkan debu, kulit gandum, batang gandum, batuan, kerikil, dan logam. Kemudian gandum utuh yang sudah bersih itu mengalami proses pelembapan, yaitu penambahan air agar campuran gandum memiliki kadar air.

Setelah itu, gandum akan mengalami proses pengondisian dengan menambahkan air pada gandum. Kemudian didiamkan selama waktu tertentu agar meresap, tahap ini bertujuan agar kulit gandum menjadi liat. Sehingga tidak mudah hancur saat digiling dan mencapai kadar air. Tujuan lainnya yaitu untuk memudahkan endosperma atau intisari gandum terlepas dari kulit dan menjadi lunak.

Tahap selanjutnya yaitu reduction. Dimana intisari gandum yang sudah dihancurkan diperkecil lagi menjadi terigu. Selanjutnya diayak dan dipisahkan dari bran dan pollard (yaitu hasil sampingan dari terigu ini). Tujuannya untuk memperoleh hasil ekstrasi yang tinggi dengan kualitas tepung yang baik. Tugas ini biasanya dilakukan oleh Argus Filch dan pegawai lainnya.

oxxxo

Severus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin malam itu. Merapikan kemeja abu-abu bergaris dan celana hitam panjangnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi, ia mengambil mantel hitam yang tersampir di sudut ruangan dan memakainya. Sempurna, ia siap menuju jamuan malam di rumah keluarga Granger.

"Kalkun panggang, Severus?" tawar Mrs Granger kepadanya. Severus tersenyum tipis dan menerima potongan kalkun yang masih panas itu. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan ladangmu? Sudah mulai panen?" tanya Mr Granger di seberangnya.

"Oh, Wendell, biarkan dia makan dengan tenang dulu," sahut Mrs Granger. "Well, aku hanya bertanya, dear Monica," kata Mr Granger santai. Monica Granger hanya melirik gemas suaminya.

"Kami sudah mulai panen hari ini dan hasil panennya cukup baik. Kalau perkiraanku tepat, maka akan cukup sampai musim dingin ke depan," jawab Severus mantap.

"Senang mendengarnya, Severus. Dari awal aku sudah yakin kau akan menjadi orang sukses," imbuh Mr Granger. Lagi-lagi Severus hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin jika kita bisa mengembangkan alat-alat yang lebih modern, hasil panen akan lebih menguntungkan," timbrung Hermione dari kanan meja. "Well, sejauh ini peralatan pertanian sudah berkembang dengan baik, hanya saja metode penanaman dan perawatannya yang perlu diperbaiki, Miss Granger."

Severus menyeringai, akhirnya dia punya alasan untuk memandang Hermione. "Ya, bisa jadi sih. Sayangnya kita belum mempunyai metode khusus mengenai cara berladang yang benar," kata Hermione.

"Kau tidak berencana membuatnya kan, Nak?" kekeh Mr Granger. "Tidak juga, Dad. Dari buku yang kubaca, ada beberapa metode yang bisa dipakai untuk meningkatkan kualitas pertanian," jawab Hermione.

"Ya ampun, ini makan malam, bukan diskusi pertanian…" Mrs Granger menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku setuju dengan Mrs Granger. Tetapi kalau buku itu bisa kita perbanyak dan dijadikan pedoman pertanian, maka apa yang diusulkan Hermione bisa tercapai," kata Severus. Hermione tersenyum kepadanya karena usulnya didukung.

Makan malam itu terus berlanjut tanpa banyak bicara pertanian, karena Mr Granger mulai bercerita tentang petualangannya yang memancing tawa. Severus menikmati makan malam itu, merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang sudah lama sekali tak dialaminya.

oxxxo

Siang ini Severus memacu kereta kudanya ke tempat penjualan gandum milik Minerva McGonagall. Tempat itu terletak di jajaran toko dekat pusat desa. Suasana di pertokoan itu pun sangat nyaman. Tidak seperti di tempat lainnya, di sana terdapat taman bunga yang indah dan terawat.

"Seminggu lebih cepat dari biasanya ya, Severus?" kata McGonagall. "Ya, begitulah, Minerva. Tahun ini memang cuacanya sedikit lain, tapi tak begitu masalah bagiku," sahut Severus. Ia dan Arthur Weasley sedang mengangkat beberapa karung gandum dari kereta kuda, kemudian memindahkannya ke dalam toko. Sementara McGonagall sedang melakukan penghitungan di meja. Arthur memang bekerja di toko ini.

"Dengar-dengar perayaan itu akan digelar hari Sabtu mendatang, rasanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat, bukan begitu?," tanya Mr Weasley. "Aku sudah dengar hal itu, tapi perayaan panen memang selalu dinantikan di sini. Sebagai acara tahunan yang menyenangkan tentu saja," komentar Severus.

Ah, benar. Pesta di pusat desa sebagai wujud syukur warga Hogwarts terhadap hasil panen mereka, sekaligus untuk mempererat kekeluargaan. Acara tahunan yang sangat meriah sebenarnya, mengingat betapa banyak makanan dan minuman yang dihabiskan. Acara puncaknya yaitu pertunjukan kembang api, setelah itu dilanjutkan menari masal.

Tak ada warga desa yang mau melewatkan perayaan tersebut, apalagi para pemuda yang berniat mencari jodoh. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu, Severus?" tanya Mr Weasley.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup, Arthur. Terima kasih," ucap Severus sambil menerima sekantong galleon dari McGonagall.

Ia juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita paruh baya itu. Kemudian keluar dari toko dan memacu kudanya kembali menuju rumahnya. Namun di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Hermione. Tangannya memeluk beberapa buku.

"Hai Severus, mau ke mana?" sapa Hermione.

Severus menghentikan laju keretanya, "Dari toko Mrs McGonagall menjual gandum. Kau serius ingin menjalankan idemu itu?" dia menunjuk buku-buku yang dibawa Hermione.

"Oh, ini hanya buku bacaan biasa, bukan soal pertanian kok," kata Hermione cerah. Severus geleng-geleng kepala. Memang keterlaluan rasa ingin tahu Hermione. Sebenarnya Severus juga sih, tapi kan dia tidak begitu menunjukkannya.

"Kau mau pergi ke perayaan panen bersamaku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Severus, yang segera menyadarinya. Sekarang ia mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Mampus kalau sampai ketahuan, batinnya.

Hermione sempat diam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya, "Err.. Tentu saja, Severus," setelah berkata begitu, ia langsung buru-buru pamit pulang ke rumah. Barangkali grogi menjawab...

Severus hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat punggung Hermione semakin menjauh. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha mengajak gadis itu keluar. Menyeringai samar, Severus kembali memacu kereta kudanya pulang ke rumah. Tentu kali ini tak akan tertunda lagi.

oxxxo

Suasana malam itu ramai sekali. Sebuah panggung telah didirikan di depan kantor kepala desa, beserta podiumnya. Beberapa orang memainkan bagpipe, biola, akordion, gitar klasik, dan alat musik ritmik. Puluhan meja dan kursi kayu tertata di segala penjuru, yang di atasnya ada berlusin-lusin minuman dan makanan.

Anak-anak berlarian, selebihnya bercengkrama seru atau menari mengikuti musik folk khas Skotlandia itu. Bahkan banyak pria yang menggunakan kilt―pakaian khas Skotlandia yang dikenakan di bagian pinggang, bentuknya mirip rok tapi bermotif tartan.

Severus duduk di salah satu kursi panjang sambil menyesap minumannya. Ia sedang menikmati suasana, sesekali mengamati Hermione. Namun pikirannya mengelana entah ke mana.

Tak ada sedih dan kesepian, semuanya larut dalam kesenangan ini. Ada yang menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, wajah tersenyum Lucius ada di sana. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei, mate, apa kabar? Masih hobi juga kau melamun di tengah perayaan begini?"suara angkuh khas seorang Malfoy itu menyambutnya. "Seperti yang terlihat, Lucius. Tumben sekali kau pulang?" Severus menyeringai.

Sejak kecil ia dan Severus sudah berteman, akrab sekali. Lucius memang penduduk asli dari sini, tapi ia merantau bersama istri dan Draco kecilnya ke Inggris. Ia sudah menjadi orang sukses. Kabarnya ia tinggal di rumah mewah yang disebut Malfoy Manor. Mereka jarang mengunjungi Hogwarts.

"Kami baru saja tiba pagi ini. Narcissa ingin mengenalkan pada Draco kehidupan di sini. Siapa tahu ia nanti bisa menjadi penerusku. Karena itulah, kami akan tinggal selama sebulan di sini," jelas Lucius panjang lebar.

"Penerus bisnis keluarga, eh? Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, kau tidak bertemu dengannya, kan?" tanya Severus.

"Aku tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa. Seperti yang kita kira, ia sudah pergi jauh entah ke mana. Well, aku sendiri tidak berharap bertemu dengannya lagi. Itu lebih baik," jawabnya serius.

Severus masih ingat, dulu ia dan Lucius sempat berteman akrab dengan laki-laki pendatang bernama Tom Marvolo Riddle, atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Pangeran Kegelapan. Tidak banyak yang berteman dengan orang itu, walaupun banyak yang bersimpati karena sikapnya yang ramah dan cara bicaranya yang hati-hati. Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan terkesan menarik diri dari masyarakat, tenggelam dalam kehidupannya sendiri. Mereka tidak pernah berprasangka buruk kepada Pangeran Kegelapan.

Hingga suatu malam, Pangeran Kegelapan meninggalkan Hogwarts secara diam-diam. Keesokan harinya para penduduk baru menyadari bahwa ada banyak benda berharga mereka yang hilang, tak terkecuali Lucius dan Severus. Kuda hitam Lucius yang gagah hilang dari kandangnya.

Mereka berdualah yang paling menyesal karena telah memberi kepercayaan besar kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Untungnya, dia tak pernah kembali ke Hogwarts. Peristiwa itu menyadarkan mereka agar lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih teman.

Mereka berdua masih mengobrol ketika Draco datang. Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Dengan rambut pirang khas Malfoy yang halus, sepasang mata abu-abu, dan wajah tirus. Ia adalah tiruan sempurna dari Lucius. Setiap ia melangkah, ada saja gadis yang meliriknya. Untung Hermione tidak begitu, Severus bersyukur karenanya.

"Mau butterbeer, Paman Severus? Aku baru saja mengambilnya," kata Draco ramah. "Tidak, terima kasih. Minumku sendiri masih belum habis," tolak Severus. Draco duduk di sebelah Lucius, namun tidak ikut dalam percakapan. Ia masih betah menikmati perayaan ini.

"Hei ayah, lihat yang di sana itu. Kasihan dia sendirian dari tadi," Draco menunjuk Hermione yang entah bagaimana malah membaca buku di tengah perayaan begini. "Well, mungkin perayaan tidak begitu menarik baginya, Nak. Kau mau mengajaknya menari mungkin?" tawar Lucius sambil tersenyum jahil.

Severus mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tak akan membiarkan anak muda ini mengambil Hermione darinya. "Kau tak akan bisa mengajaknya, Draco. Dia sudah ada yang punya, kecuali kau mau berurusan dengan pasangannya," nada suaranya berbahaya. Draco mendesah pelan, kemudian kembali mengamati orang-orang.

Severus tersenyum dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tak mau melihat Hermione berdansa dengan laki-laki lain, walaupun ia belum juga mengutarakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan lagi.

Mereka berdua kembali mengobrol, sedangkan Draco pergi mengambil minuman dan belum kembali juga. Kemudian Lucius pamit ingin mengajak Narcissa berdansa. Sekarang Severus ditinggal sendirian lagi.

Tepat saat itu sebuah kembang api meledak di langit, kemudian disusul yang lain. Pertunjukan kembang api sedang dimulai, orang-orang memandang langit yang sekarang berwarna-warni.

Berbagai macam kembang api itu berubah bentuk. Ada yang menjadi naga, hujan cahaya, dan bermacam-macam lainnya. Hermione sampai menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Mata coklat almond-nya mengamati dengan takjub ledakan cahaya di langit.

"Indah ya?" kata Severus tepat di sampingnya. Hermione terkesiap, namun ia tersenyum. "Sayangnya kembang api ini malah menutupi keindahan bintang-bintang. Padahal kalau malam cerah begini banyak bintang yang terlihat," lanjut Hermione.

"Kau suka bintang-bintang?" tanyanya lagi. "Tentu saja, tapi seperti yang kau bilang―mereka tertutupi," jawab Severus masam.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka mengamati bintang, Severus," kata Hermione. "Tak banyak yang tahu, tentu saja. Tak begitu penting," sahut Severus enteng.

"Aku tahu tempat di dekat sini, tidak begitu jauh, tidak ada kembang api. Tapi kalau kau mau saja," tawar Severus secara tersirat.

"Oh, well, setelah pertunjukan kembang api ini selesai. Mungkin kau mau menunjukkannya," kata Hermione.

Mereka berdua kembali menonton pertunjukan kembang api. Setiap ada yang bagus, Hermione akan bertepuk tangan. Severus hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan geli.

oxxxo

Pertunjukan kembang api telah berakhir. Fred dan George diserbu anak-anak kecil yang meminta pertunjukan kembang apinya diulang. Mereka berdua sampai kewalahan. Tempat penyimpanannya saja sudah ludes, tapi mereka berjanji akan menampilkannya di saat yang lain. Membuat anak-anak itu sedikit kecewa, tapi tetap senang.

Orang-orang di panggung kembali memainkan alat musik mereka, sekarang keras sekali. Musik folk Skotlandia itu bergema sampai ke segala penjuru. Para orang dewasa dan remaja berbondong-bondong mengajak pasangan mereka menari. Melompat, menghentak, dan sesekali berlari kecil mengikuti alunan musik Lord of the Dance. Lincah sekali.

Namun Severus dan Hermione malah berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Mereka menuju sebuah bukit kecil di sebelah Selatan, dekat dengan Danau Hitam. Dari sini terlihat jelas jutaan bintang. Ada yang besar dan kecil, cahayanya terang atau sayup-sayup, dan ada yang berjajar membentuk rasi bintang.

Mereka berdua mengamati tanpa banyak bicara. Larut dalam keindahan yang ditawarkan penghuni langit kepada mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Severus mengajak Hermione berdansa di bukit kecil itu.

Hermione tadinya menolak, bukan karena ia tidak bisa berdansa. Melainkan ia takut kalau jatuh ke sisi bukit. Namun Severus meyakinkannya kalau ia aman. Malu-malu kucing, Hermione menyetujui ajakan Severus.

Mereka berdansa seperti orang-orang di perayaan. Lincah dan menyenangkan. Musik Lord of the Dance memang sesuai dimainkan saat perayaan begini.

Beberapa kali Hermione hampir terserimpet gaunnya, untung tidak sampai hilang keseimbangan. Bukannya menolong, Severus malah memberinya tatapan geli tertahan. Membuat Hermione tersipu malu.

Musik dansa berakhir, begitu juga dengan dansa mereka. Tapi Severus masih belum melepaskan Hermione dari posisi dansa. Dia menatap Hermione, seakan terpaku pada wajah cantik yang disinari cahaya bulan itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa satu pun kedipan mata. Namun ada yang lain, sesuatu yang lebih dari dari tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

Hermione merasakannya. Ada begitu banyak yang disampaikan oleh sepasang mata hitam itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa disampaikan lewat kata.

Kisah itu mengalun lewat tatapan Severus yang berganti rupa. Hermione bahkan sampai lupa berkedip.

Entah mengapa sudut hatinya mulai menghangat. Ia merasa nyaman di dekat Severus. Ia tak peduli, ia tak mau tahu. Terlalu banyak yang ia rasakan dari tatapan Severus kepadanya.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan ciuman hangat Severus di bibirnya.

oxxxo

Sudah dua minggu sejak perayaan panen meriah itu. James Potter sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di ruang keluarganya. Udara pagi yang dingin terhalang jendela yang tertutup rapat. Perapian kecil menyala di depan sofa empuknya. Sesekali derak api muncul, lidah apinya menjalar ke atas menuju cerobong. Meninggalkan bekas kehitaman.

Lily Potter masuk dari ruang tamu. Menuju ke sofa tempat James duduk. "Lihat James, pagi-pagi begini sudah ada surat yang datang. Bukalah," pinta Lily.

James menyeruput kopi dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan satunya membuka surat itu. Dibaca urut dari atas, namun saat tiba di tengah surat, tiba-tiba ia menyemburkan kopinya.

"APA-APAAN INI? INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" sontak Lily menutup telinganya, James berteriak kencang sekali. "Kau ini membuat telingaku sakit, James. Ada apa sih?" Lily bertanya kesal.

James memberikan surat itu, kemudian mengatur napasnya. Ia masih kaget bukan kepalang. Lily membaca surat itu dan tertawa kecil.

"Sudah selesai membacanya? Kau boleh mencubitku, aku masih tidak percaya," muka James konyol sekali. Campuran melongo tidak percaya.

Lily sekarang terbahak melihat James, sungguh suaminya ini konyol sekali. "Well, aku yakin ini nyata, James. Lagipula harusnya kita ikut senang kan," katanya masih tertawa.

"Tapi, Lils─bagaimana mungkin dia bisa─ini hanya mimpi kan?!" James masih ngotot tidak percaya.

Kemudian Lily pergi ke dapur, masih terbahak-bahak─meninggalkan James dengan sepucuk surat yang ternyata sebuah undangan pernikahan itu. Si Snivellus dan Granger? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dunia sudah terbalik rupanya.

xoxoxoxoxo

Heaaaaah akhirnya jadi juga! Ciaaa mereka berdua manis banget!  
>Duh, betapa cocoknya! bletaks/

Untuk orang tuanya Hermione emang saya sengaja pakai nama samaran yang dibuat J.K. Rowling. Habisnya nyari-nyari nama aslinya di internet ngga nemu sih! Tapi kalo saya cermati lagi, ada beberapa tokoh jadi agak ooc di sini. Terus deskripsinya juga masih awut-awutan, kurang greget. Aaaaaak apa yang telah saya lakukaaaaaaan? ;;A;;

Walaupun begitu, review please!

Masukan anda akan sangat berarti bagi saya /kabur/


End file.
